<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Math sucks by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770525">Math sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting'>IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020, Gen, math sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo has decided to try to learn Ace some math and Ace doesn’t understand how anyone would want to do or learn this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Math sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day two “that was the easy part.”</p><p>Edit: I decided to post the chapters as separate works. It will be easier for you guys to find the work you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was the easy part."</p><p> </p><p>A silence hung in the air. No, it couldn't be. He had already great difficulty with these. What did he mean that this was the easy part? Were there seriously more difficult math problems than these? Ace gave Sabo a look of disbelief. Sabo looked right back at him. "I'm serious. There are multiplications and divisions. Did you really think that math only was some plus and minus problems?" Sabo questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Who the fuck thought of this shit! Why did they have to make it difficult?! Couldn't they make it more logical." Ace said while waving his hands around and frantically pointing towards the piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>"It <em>is</em> logical. Let's take a multiplication, five times five okay? You can do five plus five plus five plus five plus five or just five times five. They both end in the answer twenty five, but the multiplication is just easier. And by the way Ace." Sabo smirked evilly at him. Stupid Sabo with his stupid math. "Multiplications and divisions are also part of the basics, after that comes the more difficult stuff."</p><p> </p><p>A painful and loud ‘Noooooo’ was heard deep throughout the forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free if you want to suggest a character! I still need to write some days so there is space to fill. </p><p>Thank you reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>